Contracts
This Player Idea is being discussed on the EQN Landmark forums Talk:Contracts < --- Contributors! Please discuss topics here! Principle :Contracts are a multi-use tool, they provide a structured way for players to make an agreement that can be fulfilled in a way that the game can recognize. :A player can create a Contract that can be accepted by any other player through a Contract Broker, or they may create a Contract that can only be accepted by one person, or any person from a specific Guild. :Each type of Contract contains the core Variables and the Variables specific to the Contract Type. Parts of a Contract A contract consists of the following parts #Objectives #*Objectives are limited to player actions which can be tracked by the game #Timeframe #*Include a start time and an end time #*Timeframes can be fixed or variable #**A contract can begin at 3pm EST on March 31st, 2015 and end at 4pm EST on March 31st, 2015 #**A contract can begin as soon as the player accepts the contract, and end within an hour #Reward for completion of objectives #*A contract can have multiple rewards, or a single reward #*All rewards are paid immediately by the creator of the contract when the contract is sealed #*Rewards are dispersed by the game to the awardees #Punishment for failing objectives #*Punishments can be added to the contract for failing a single objective within the timeframe, and/or failing all objectives at the end of the timeframe #**These punishments can include fees, limits on the rewards, and even instant death #*Any punishments must be disclosed to the player prior to their accepting the contract #Contract Sharing #*Copying #**The creator of the contract can allow the contract to be copied. This allows multiple players to have access to the contract. The first players to complete the contract win the rewards. If no more awards are available, all existing contracts are nullified #**This is very useful for sharing contracts used in player-made quests, allowing multiple players to participate in a quest without creating a new contract for each participant #**If a contract can be shared, the player simply uses the CTRL + LEFT MOUSE DRAG to make a copy of the contract #*Transfering #**The creator can opt to allow the contract to be transfered to another player once it has been accepted #***This allows players to "relay" a contract, and receive partial rewards #**If a contract can NOT be shared, it is marked as "NO-TRADE" Contract Examples #A player can create a Contract that requires the Contractor to place 500 Burled Wood in the player's Mailbox. #A player can create a Contract that requires the Contractor to click on a specific object on a specific claim #A player can create a Contract that requires the Contractor to defend a specific claim on the PvP server Contract Terms *'Drafter': Player that created the Contract. *'Contractor': Player that buys the Contract. *'Price': Amount of money the Contract costs. *'Required Items': Items the Contractor must acquire. *'Required Item Location': The location where the required items are stored. *'Reward Money': Amount of money paid to the Contractor upon completion of the Contract. *'Reward Items': Items given to the Contractor upon completion of the Contract. *'Reward Item Location': Where the Reward Items are stored. *'Expiration': The date/time that the Contract expires. Contract Categories Contracts are easily searchable on the Contract broker by general category. Please note that a single contract may fit into multiple categories. Courier Contract :See Courier Contract. Quest Contract :Contracts can be used to allow players to involve others within a player-made quest. :When creating a contract, the creator can opt to automatically prompt the player to accept it when it is received. :Since rewards for completing a contract can include another contract, players can create quest lines by using contracts. :This is very useful when creating a story line that you want the player to continue after having completed the first objective. Contest Contract :These types of Contracts can be accepted and fulfilled by multiple players at once, however have a limited number of awardees. :When creating a contest contract, the prizes must be within the creators inventory in order to seal the contract, and offer it up on the Contract Broker. :Upon sealing the contract, the items are removed from the creators inventory. The game then serves as the arbitrator of prizes, and delivers the prizes to the winners of the contest. :Unlike traditional contracts, more than one player can have the same contest contract active at a time. :The creator can opt to allow players to share the contest contract, which allows the player to make duplicates of the contract. :Contest Contracts also have these variables: *Number of Winners (1st, 2nd, & 3rd): The number of players that can win each individual class of reward. **The contract creator can opt to have multiple winners for each bracket **The creator is not required to include lower brackets *Awards (1st, 2nd & 3rd): The money, items, permissions, contracts or other prizes that players win at each bracket. :: Example: #1st place winners get 50g and 6 stacks of 10,000 Rubies; #2nd place winners get 20g, an Indigo Pick, a Mithril Axe, a Force Hoop, and 3 stacks of 10,000 Sapphires; #3rd place winners get 5g, a Gold Axe, a Grappling Hook, 2 stacks of 10,000 Rubicite, and 2 stacks of 10,000 Ice : Like any contract, contest contracts can be given a price on the contract broker and sold for a fee. Contests can require no purchase to enter, or can be sold like a raffle. Mercenary Contract :Contracts to kill players or NPCs, or protect a player, NPC or location through combat. :Mercenary Contracts have these kind of objectives: *'Location':' '''A specific location in the world that the mercenary must attack or defend *'Target Name: The player, NPC or structure that must be killed to fulfill the contract. *'Number of Kills: '''A set number of times that the mercenary must kill the target in order to complete the contract. *'Escort Target: 'The player or NPC that must be protected to fulfill the contract *'Timeframe: The start and end time refers to when the contract begins, and how long the mercenary has to complete the objectives Category:Game Mechanic